Abrazando rosas
by Bakaaito
Summary: Len está compremetido con Rin. Kaito lo ama en secreto y, sin tener esperanza alguna, se queda abrazando rosas. (Shonen-ai)


**Abrazando rosas**

_Kaito Shion & Len Kagamine_

* * *

Camino por las frías calles de la ciudad en compañía de mi rubia obsesión. He pasado mil y un noches en vela y por fin he decidido confesarle el amor que le tengo desde pequeños.

― Len...

― Kaito...

Nuestras risas se las lleva el viento.

― Tú primero. ― Me dices con tu típica y hermosa sonrisa.

― No, tú.

Y de repente tu sonrisa también se la ha llevado el viento.

― ¿Te acuerdas de Rin?

― Un poco. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

― Pues, yo... Vamos a casarnos.

De golpe todo se detiene a mí alrededor.

Las hojas amarillentas ya no danzan.

El viento que sopla no mueve tus cabellos rubios.

En mi mente resuena la ruptura de un frágil corazón de cristal.

― ¿Kaito? ¿Estás bien?

Reacciono gracias a tu voz cantarina y te miro.

¿Por qué no luces tu hermosa sonrisa como siempre lo haces? ¿Por qué tus ojos cian no brillan de alegría?

Asiento. Las palabras murieron en mi garganta, igual que mis sentimientos.

―Bueno, te decía que la boda será en unas semanas. Mi padres ya tenían arreglado todo, ya sabes cómo son de perfeccionistas y estirados.

Intentas reír pero solo te sale un gesto forzado. Mis obres siguen perdidos hacía ningún lado.

No quiero llorar tantos años de amor no correspondido frente a tu bella figura.

― Debo recoger a Kaiko de sus clases. ― Y antes de que digas nada, me marcho.

Kaiko debe estar con algunas de sus amigas. Sólo he usado una excusa para que no me veas con el corazón en el piso y un mar de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

Fui estúpido, debí haberte confesado mi amor con anticipación.

― Ahora amo este dolor...

Bajo mi cama hay un ramo de rosas azules, tus favoritas. Ya lo recuerdo, yo iba a regalarte esas rosas hoy después de abrirte mi corazón.

Pero no.

Porque nuestro amor es imposible y tu ya estas atado a alguien más.

Sujeto el ramo entre mis brazos y lloro, recordando tu sonrisa y dulce voz.

Ahora solo me queda abrazar rosas.

* * *

Durante los días próximos a la boda he estado evitándote.

No por gusto.

Qué más quisiera poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te amo.

* * *

En esta noche sin estrellas estoy aquí, en tu residencia, el lugar donde se realizará este compromiso. Todo está adornado muy hermoso, con flores de muchos colores y adornos lujosos.

Es algo muy familiar así que tengo suerte de estar aquí.

O tal vez no.

¡No quiero verte con alguien que no sea yo!

¡Ya no puedo con este dolor!

Sin embargo vago con mi triste presencia en este lugar solo para verte sonreír.

― ¡Kaito-kun~! ― Alguien me nombra con mucha agudeza a mis espaldas. Giro y me encuentro con ella, tu prometida.

Apenas saludo con una mano, siento que en cualquier momento me quebraré.

― Hola Kaito. ― Tú apareces a un lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano. Ahora que lo noto ella se ve muy hermosa, pero no más que tú. Y sonríe. ¿Por qué tú no sonríes también? ― Ella es Rin, mi prometida. ― Le estrecho la mano suavemente y sonrío ocultando todo mi pesar.

La palabra compromiso se ha clavado en mi pecho. ¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo?

Rin me sonríe, se nota que es feliz.

Pero tú no.

¿Qué sucede? Quiero preguntar, pero no me atrevo a hablar.

―Un gusto conocerte, Kaito-kun. Len me ha hablado mucho de ti.

― Ya veo, igualmente.

Apenas susurro, siento que en cualquier segundo me quebraré.

Unas pequeñas campanas suenan y la sonrisa de tu novia se ensancha.

―Ah, ¡es hora de la ceremonia! ― Me despide e intenta marcharse, jalándote consigo.

Pero tú no quieres. Sé que no quieres irte.

―Anda Len, es la noche. ― Rin se ha adelantado. Yo deposito un par de susurros en tu oreja y una rosa azul en tu mano derecha. Tus ojos se ensanchan y rápidamente se vuelven acuosos. ¿Por qué? ―Suerte. ― No quiero dejarte, pero me marcho yo también, dejándote inmóvil en medio en un jardín miniatura.

Las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron.

Las rosas que cargo entre mis brazos clavan sus espinas en mi pecho.

― No debí dejarte.

Reflejado por la luz de luna, me mantengo lejos de todo. Lejos de la ceremonia, lejos del jardín miniatura, lejos de tú novia y lejos de ti.

De pie frente a un árbol, cargando un ramo de rosas azules… y un arma.

Solo me quedan las rosas y mi dolor.

Y antes de que el dolor me consuma, prefiero yo terminar primero con él.

― Perdóname, Len. Espero que seas muy feliz... ― Mis palabras se las lleva el viento, solo la Luna me ha escuchado.

Me despido, dirijo el arma temblorosa a mi pecho y...

Ah, el cálido beso del plomo.

* * *

―Y tú, Kagamine Len ― Decía el padre― ¿Aceptas a esta noble muchacha como tú esposa? ―Aquello estaba culminando. Se sentía nervioso por las miradas de los presentes y su prometida. Las manos le sudaban. No quería, él no quería esto…

― Yo, ah... ―Y antes de poder terminar su frase, el sonido de una pistola en acción resonó por todo el lugar. La gente empezó a cuchichear entre asustada e intrigada.

Pasaron segundos sin que nadie hiciera nada y de la nada un pequeño niño entró corriendo a la improvisada capilla, nervioso y sudando. Parecía que quería decir algo pero los jadeos le atascaban las palabras.

― Un... un... ¡Un hombre herido! ― Gritó a pulmón y todos se alarmaron.

Algunos corrieron, en su mayoría hombres, hacia el lugar que el niño les había indicado donde había sucedido la cosa.

Terrible.

A los pies de un árbol yacía un hombre de cabellos azules. Junto a él una rosas manchadas de granete y un arma recién usada. Todo era muy claro…

― ¡Kaito! ― Un voz desesperada salió de entre la minúscula multitud. Era un chico rubio con traje, de ojos azules opacos y ahora acuosos. La gente se abrió paso y de rodillas el chico se acercó al cuerpo sin vida del otro muchacho. ― No, no, no, no... ― Lo estrechó contra su pecho, podía sentir la sangre tintar sus dedos y su corazón no lo creía.

― Len, creo que deberías... ― Un joven de cabellos blancos intentó acercarse al rubio tocando su hombro como consuelo, más este lo aparto de un golpe bruto.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárguense todos!

Y la gente, con mucha pena, se dispersó dejando al pequeño rubio ahogarse en lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué, Kaito, por qué?

Lloraba, gemía y suplicaba al cielo. Como si con eso pudiera despertar al otro muchacho de su sueño sin retorno.

―Si yo te amo. ― Besó sus labios, sin importar que tan fríos y secos estuvieran.

Tantas rosas azules esparcidas a su alrededor y la única rosa que quería conservar se había marchitado.

Len liberó un grito al cielo y se quedó de rodillas, abrazando rosas.

* * *

;;

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
